


advice

by triste_et_beau



Series: Sweet, Sexy, & Savage [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Advice, Break Up, Kehlani - Freeform, Louis is a jerk, M/M, Mean Louis, Mentions of Suicide, based off of kehlani, harry is the innocent one or is he, larry - Freeform, relationship, unrequited love kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste_et_beau/pseuds/triste_et_beau
Summary: the man for harry just makes him hurt.where is the man of his dreams at?





	advice

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not proud of this one and it's 3 in the morning so i know i wouldn't be. dx 
> 
> anyway enjoy!

harry can't count the number of times he's given advice to someone. helping out either his closest friends or even a stranger with a talk of advice to change their life. 

but it was always on love. 

he didn't know a thing about it but yet he told the best. his friends or even the stranger would somehow find him again to thank him his his advice saved their lives. how it made their relationship better, how it made them get out of the wrong one, how to get into one. he was somehow the best. but he still never knew what love was

because the thing is that the man for him, the man in his home, is just a man that makes him hurt. seeing how he would break him by going out numerous of days and wouldn't be back until the morning with purple and red marks all over his body and neck.

what was worse is that the man for him had his own way with words. he always knew how to break him and he always knew how to make him himself again. but that self of his was left high off the pain of thinking he was actually in love. 

when harry would try to defend himself he would be left with silence and absence of the man for him. the man for him wouldn't dare speak nor spare a glance at him and that just made him not want him around anymore. because why bother when there's a ghost walking around and living in your home and you don't care about it? 

he didn't want him around no more. because he knew how to live without him for the longest time already.

harry would always try though. because this man used to be the man of his dreams, who wasn't a man of his words. he would try and would do anything to try and start it all over again.

he tried too much and lost his mind. 

he couldn't find the man he dreamed of having in him and he couldn't even dare trust him. 

he took a chance and this too big of a risk to find him though. he wanted that man of his dreams even if it meant he had to search deep in him because he once was the man of his dreams. he had to be in there somewhere right?

but he wasn't and he made that clear that day too.

louis turned to glare straight back at harry. his eyes filled with this hateful determination.

"you can stop fucking with this 'man of my dreams' bullshit because no matter how fucking hard you try you won't find him." louis' eyes were dark as he stared down harry who felt himself getting smaller and smaller with every word he said.

"the man you dreamed of is gone and he won't ever be back. you can go fuck off if you think you're gonna ever win against me." louis spat out finally then turned to leave out the door.

harry felt himself crumble into the floor as he heard the front door slam shut. he felt the tears come to his eyes and he did nothing to stop them because he's been through this way too much and yet it still killed him.

"the man for me always makes me hurt. but where's the man of my dreams at if it isn't the man for me?" he thought silently as he stared off into nothing with tears streaming down from his face.

all of those times he crashed through the fucking sky. those unwanted fucking feelings always got to him and made him lost. he was lost in this dark blackness and he couldn't find himself. 

he was lost forever.

he was lost in this thought of a man that changed from the man of his dreams to just a man that makes him hurt.

all of this bullshit always took him back to the days where he was the man of his dreams though. he always thought of what it used to be like and how it felt it truly be in love.

he held his hand while they both walked down store aisle laughing and smiling as they told each other stupid jokes. 

"i have some advice for you, lou." harry said trying to hide the laugh in his voice.

"and what's that harold?" louis said looking at him with wide eyes and they turned down another aisle.

"always look both ways before crossing the street and don't eat yellow snow." 

louis turned to stare at him with disappointment in his eyes as he shook his head. "bloody hell harry." louis mumbled out as harry laughed at his reaction.

"you are the worst person to tell jokes because you fucking suck." louis says laughing slightly when harry had to stop to catch his breath. he looked at him once and continued walking.

"bye babe." 

harry just thinks about what they used to have and he and just wants to cry. 

he's been told multiple times to stop dreaming and start accepting reality but he doesn't want to.

he thought about something though. he thought about how it was time he took his own advice. because this pain that he's high off of and this man that makes him hurt destroys him.

niall also said that. how he should just listen to what he said before and let that guide him to the right way to fix himself. niall is a fucking idiot.

because his advice isn't something to be proud of at all. it's just sad useless information to him now. it doesn't have meaning to him but it may to others, and he could care less.

but he has to do it. now or never he has to save himself. he had to save the person he once was before he got broken. 

he tried. tried taking his own advice once and it failed. it started with harry facing him again filled with strength he thought he had and ended with him broken and the door slamming shut again.

no matter what he vowed never ever to stand up to the monster like that again or else this time he'll lose. he'll end up thinking that all he's worth is nothing and no one wants to think like that. he wants to think of how he can stand up him but every thought that occurs it always ends up with that same ending.

the advice he gives he needs to take but he can't.

this time he isn't going to listen to the advice he once gave he's just going to go after him. he knows how the ending will go but it's about time he takes a chance because he had to save him. he was the only one that could save him in this moment.

harry heard the front door open as if on cue and he stood up to see who it was, already knowing the answer.

"harry." it voiced out and harry felt his confidence getting lower.

when he always looked at him he saw beauty that overtook him and made him fall in love again.

those ice cold blue eyes and that sweet smile he misses is always replaced with a permanent glare. even the height of him made him weak because it was like he was the perfect size for him. like he was made to be harry's. but he obviously wasn't.

"what do you want?" 

"i need that you who i can trust." 

"you can't trust me because you don't know me. get out of my face and get the fuck out of here." louis said pointing his finger out the door with his other hand on his hip and that same old glare.

"i'm not letting you break me again. and this is my fucking house, you get the fuck out." harry voiced louder and he walked closer towering over louis.

"you think you're so fucking tough because you're taller than me. if you even think of that shit you'll be fucking dead." 

"you actually think you're so fucking smart. you think that you can use your words against me but not this time. you keep telling me to stop fucking around and dreaming about fake shit but you're that fake shit. because you are fucking fake." harry said glaring straight down at louis who's glare slowly faded away. "you come home to me when you're fucking around and you tell me how fucking useless i am when it's really you. i can see it in you when you fucking scream at me for fucking up everything in your life and how i should just fucking leave. i thought about fucking killing myself because of you and your fucking shit. i would break down and cry my fucking heart out wishing i would because i'd do anything you told me to. i was in love with a fucking asshole. you'd leave me broken and call me fucking insane but it's your turn to feel how it fucking feels. i'll leave this fucking house with you anyway because it's not a home to me. i don't need anymore thoughts of coming back. and i'll tell you, you were one the man of my dreams and now you aren't. you're the fucking nightmares i'll continue to have and the fucking devil who'll make my world more fucked up. i hope you're fucking proud of yourself tomlinson because in my opinion you just lost the best fucking thing you ever had."


End file.
